It is commonly known to mount a draft shield on a precision balance, said draft shield surrounding a weighing chamber above the weighing dish of the balance. This draft shield has the task of preventing the influencing of the weighing process by air movements, electrostatic attractive forces or thermal radiation. In order to be able to place an object to be weighed onto the weighing dish, parts of the draft shield, for example, a side panel or a cover, are displaceable so that the draft shield can be opened in order to place the object to be weighed.
The cover is often configured in multiple parts having a support frame and a cover element wherein, for example, guide rails are provided on the support frame. The side panels are displaceably mounted in the guide rails, for example, by guide elements. The cover element is held, for example, pivotably on the support frame and can cover the guide rails such that the guide elements cannot come out of the guide rails and are therefore securely held in the guide rails. The fixing in a holding position in which the guide rails are covered has conventionally been accomplished with separate catches which are held on the support frame and must be rotated or pivoted to release the cover element. However, the operation of these catches is often very complex.
From DE 10 2008 008 486 A1, a cover of a draft shield of a balance is known which, in its operating position, can be locked by a holding device. In order to release the cover, initially holding elements must be pivoted from a locking position into a releasing position in which the locking elements for the cover which are arranged behind the holding elements are accessible. Subsequently, these locking elements must be actuated in order to release the cover. Often, the locking elements must be actuated with a tool.